Someone Like You
by maribellatrix
Summary: Songfic from Hermione's POV. Love this Adele song. Although I'm a Hr/R shipper, there have been a couple of 'sad' fanfics I've read that I thought were good regardless of my ship and I couldn't stop thinking about a Hr/R story to go with this song.


**A/N: I don't own anything - the brilliant JK Rowling does...**

It's seven years after the war, six years after I graduated from Hogwarts, five years after Ron and I moved in together, four years after Ron proposed, three years after we broke up, two years after I left England, and one year since I heard the news…

_I heard that you're settled down, _

_That you found a girl and you're married now, _

_I heard that your dreams came true, _

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,_

Looking back, I don't know why we broke up. I mean, I know why. My workload at the Ministry got heavier, Ron's auror missions became longer, and we hardly saw each other. Add to that the stress of planning a wedding. Then one morning we both got up on the wrong side of the bed and had yet another row….about, of all things, how to properly squeeze a tube of toothpaste.

But unlike our thousand other rows, which ended up in a screaming match before we made each other scream in other ways, we just stopped fighting. And for us, for Ron&Hermione, not fighting was the beginning of the end. We didn't have the energy to fight over the little things anymore, and sadly, that meant we also didn't have the energy to fight _for_ each other. Ron left for a week-long mission that morning without saying goodbye, and when he returned, I was gone. As much as I still loved him, and I knew deep down he still loved me, at that moment in time, I felt like love just wasn't enough.

Harry and Ginny tried to get us to talk to each other, but both of us were too stubborn (and stupid). I did have thoughts of 'What if?', and on more than one occasion, I found myself outside our flat about to knock but losing my nerve at the last minute...maybe I'm not a Gryffindor after all. I'd like to think Ron had similar moments, but in the end, we just didn't get it together.

Then the Ministry offered me a promotion in Paris. It was the opportunity of a lifetime, and knowing I could start fresh somewhere without memories of Ron haunting me was the icing on the cake. I immediately felt at home in Paris. Work was great, and getting back into the dating game wasn't as hard as I expected.

In the past two years, I've had two serious relationships: Pierre and Jean Luc. The last one began shortly before I found out about Ron's marriage. I surprisingly felt indifferent, but I couldn't help but notice that my relationship with Jean Luc suddenly moved along faster than my normal comfort level. We moved in together after three months, and it was all wonderful…until last month.

Last month Jean Luc proposed. We had a romantic dinner, a stroll in the moonlight, and he proposed at the top of the Eiffel Tower – how more romantic can you get? As I looked at him kneeling in front of me with a diamond that would make even Dame Elizabeth Taylor jealous, I couldn't help but remember when Ron proposed. I couldn't help but remember how Ron's proposal and ring were more simple yet more 'me.' I couldn't help but think that as much as I loved Jean Luc, he would always be second best and that wasn't fair. So I said no.

And now I'm here. At the entrance to the Burrow. Arthur Weasley has been elected Minister of Magic, and the family's hosting a celebration. I hesitate to go further because despite receiving an invitation from Mrs. Weasley, I never RSVPed. I only decided this morning to attend. I also haven't owled Harry or Ginny in over six months. And of course, I know _he's_ there….

The laughter of wizards and witches brings me back to Earth. I don't recognize any of them, but I trail behind them hiding and hoping that by the time we reach the tents, I'd have gotten my act together. With each step, I feel like I'm heading towards my execution. I have difficulty breathing and feel like I'm about to faint.

I head for the bar and take a shot of firewhiskey. I immediately feel better and sense someone watching me. I slowly turn and at the other end of the bar, I spot Ron. He looks more gorgeous than ever, if that's even impossible. He smiles and there's a glimmer in his eyes before he blushes and looks down. I approach him slowly and cup my hand on his chin, forcing him to look me in the eyes.

_Old friend, why are you so shy? _

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light, _

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, _

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it, _

_I had hoped you'd see my face, _

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,_

Ron holds my hand over his face and gazes at me. Time stands still for what seems like forever until he removes my hand and breaks eye contact. Reality hits me, and I feel like a fool.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you, _

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too, _

_Don't forget me, I beg, _

_I remember you said, _

_"Sometimes it lasts in love, _

_But sometimes it hurts instead," _

_Sometimes it lasts in love, _

_But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,_

All I want to do is get out of there. I turn to leave, but Ron grabs my wrist. While my head tells me to take off running, my heart clings to hope.

_You know how the time flies, _

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives, _

_We were born and raised in a summer haze, _

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days, _

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, _

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it, _

_I had hoped you'd see my face, _

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,_

I see the fire in Ron's eye, and for a second I believe he's going to fight for me. That we're going to fight for each other. That we'll be Ron&Hermione again. But just as fast as he grabbed me, he lets me go, and the fire extinguishes.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you, _

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too, _

_Don't forget me, I beg, _

_I remember you said, _

_"Sometimes it lasts in love, _

_But sometimes it hurts instead," _

_Nothing compares, _

_No worries or cares, _

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made, _

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

I'm frozen to the spot staring at Ron until _she_ approaches and wraps her right arm behind his waist. She smiles sweetly at him, caressing his chest with her left hand. The sunlight catches the simple diamond on her ring, and I take off running.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you, _

_I wish nothing but the best for you, _

_Don't forget me, I beg, _

_I remember you said, _

_"Sometimes it lasts in love, _

_But sometimes it hurts instead," _

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you, _

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too, _

_Don't forget me, I beg, _

_I remember you said, _

_"Sometimes it lasts in love, _

_But sometimes it hurts instead," _

_Sometimes it lasts in love, _

_But sometimes it hurts instead._


End file.
